present meets the past
by 19Youngc
Summary: 2 of the next advancers are sent to the past. Will they fix the future or make it worse


_All of this takes part after ultorn was defeated. _

_James POV_

Their we were me and Francis talking when all of a sudden we got a call to go meet tony in the headquarters.

"what did you do this time" I said

"nothing I know of but we better go it is probably important" Francis said

When they get to the headquarters they see tony with a folder.

"what do you want tony" I says

"I want you 2 to go on a mission" tony said but he sounded uncertain

"sure what kind of mission" Francis says

"One off the strongest super villain is on the brink of making a time machine if he completes it he could change the very future we know so I need you two to destroy the machine" Tony said

"but wait what if we take it and stop ultron before it kills our parents" Francis said

"yes you could but that means you are still risking the future we know and if you do it might make it worse" tony said

I pondered the thought Francis had a good point but so did tony they both looked at me for an answer. As much as it killed me to say no to Francis idea was hard but this future is good and we would not know how to use it.

"no sorry Francis but tony is right it is to risky" I said

"ok so this guy name is Grey skull" Tony said

"really grey skull like the red skull" Francis

"Hawkeye like Hawkeye" I said

"you got me their I guess" Francis said

"so were is this grey skull" I said

"he is at the far side of the city" tony said

"then lets move" I said

"you 2 be careful" tony said

So when we finally got to the grey skulls hideout. We walked around the outside me and Francis went 2 different ways I was going to come in from the front and he was going to come in form the back. I heard the signal and went in. I turned on my shield and creep behind some boxes for cover. But all of a sudden I saw a bright light flash before me. Then the grey skull jumped though it. Just as he did Francis shot an arrow but it disappeared in the tunnel. Me and Francis walk in front of the portal.

"what should we do" Francis said

"follow me" I said

As I said that I ran though the portal and everything went white but then I was on a paved road it looked like I was in Park. A second later Francis was right beside me.

"did you see were he went" Francis said

"no but he can't be far if he landed in the same spot we were in" I said

"yeah but were is here" Francis said

"I do not know but lets go and find out" i said

"what about the grey skull" Francis said

"he can wait we need to find out information were and what year we are in" I said

"ok I think I hear cars that away" Francis said

"ok then lets go" I said

Finally we were at a coffee shop. Francis saw a newspaper on a table and walked over and picked it up but as soon as he picked it up he dropped it. I walk over to see what was such a big deal and on the front cover was captain America and Hawkeye they both looked like they just defeated an alien attack. And sure enough they did. But the date was shocking it was 6 month after me and Francis were born.

"is that who I think it is" and I look over to he is pointing and saw the guy with a grey mask on.

"lets go" I said

When we followed the grey skull to a building. It was old and looked abandoned but we followed him in and hide behind some boxes. Francis grabbed his bow and hocked an arrow on it. Then he let it go and it was going to hit dead bulls eye when it hit a shield and deflected the arrow but the arrow hit something and the last thing I remember was a loud bang and a flash.

When I woke up I was in an all white room with Francis.

"Francis…. Francis" I said

"what happened " he said

"I do not know but the last thing I remember is a bang then lights out for me" I said

"same and were are we" Francis siad

"good question you are at stark industries" a mystery man said but just that 6 people came walking in the door.

"and who are you" Francis said

"I am tony stark." Tony said

So I thought if that was tony then who are the others but all of the sudden they came in to sight. It was my dad and my mom and Francis dad and all the other avengers.

Just at that francis looked at me and the look on his face was horror, happiness, sadness, and curiosity.

"so what are your 2 names" tony said

"my name is James and that is Francis but I am guessing you already know that" I said

"actually no" tony said

"really" I said and I heard Francis mumble say yes

"yes you 2 are not in are data base." Tony said

"so way are we here is it because of my devilish good looks " Francis said

"I like this kid" tony said

"no you 2 are here because A. you both blow up a building and reason B. is because of you friends weapon" Steve said pointing towered me

Just at that moment I noticed my gantlet was gone.

"so what are you going to do to us" Francis said

"we are going to need to talk to both of you separately for your side of the story we will be back in 5 min." Tony said and they all left

"Those were our parrrr…" i said but stopped because i thought that they are watching us.

"So what are we going to do" francis said

"I do not know lets hope we get out of here" I said and just at that moment Steve and Clint walked in.

"james would you come with me" Steve said

"Francis you are with me" Clint said

Wow what luck that we would get our dads to Interrogate us. Francis gave me a scared look then walked out the door with Clint. Then it was my dad and me.

"so lets cut to the chase what is this" as he handed me my gantlet. It felt so good to have it back

"it's a um" I said I can't show it to him because it is a replicle of his shield but if I don't they will get more suspicious.

"it's a shield" I said

"how is that thing a shield" but right as my dad said that I turned it on he jumped a bit

"is that my shield" steve said

"I guess they do look alike" I said hoping he will think I did not know about his shield.

"man I hope Francis is doing better than me" I said under my breath

"another thing is what happened in the building why did you blow it up" Steve Said

"we were just walking by and heard a gun shot and went in when all of the sudden there was a bang and lights out for us" I said

"last thing is why did you say "those are our parr.." Steve siad

"I said um that our parents are going to kill us when we get home" I said hoping he would buy it and I am guessing he did because he said nothing else and he left. A couple minutes later Francis entered laughing.

"what happened" I said

"nothing but man my dad is hilarious" but just as he said that he hit him self in the head

"lets hope the did not hear that" I said hoping they didn't but I know they did.

"we can get out of this" I whispered to him

"how" Francis said

"just say if they ask that clint said something that reminded you of your dad" I said

"ok" Francis said and right at that moment Steve, Clint, and tony.

"hey whats up" I said hoping to play it cool

" why t he hell did that kid say that I am hilarious but said dad instead of clint" Clint said he was mad.

We both sat there dazed

"what he means is why did you call him dad" Tony said

"what he meant was you must have said something that reminded him of his dad and I guess imprison us would make him a bit crazy" I said hoping the would by it but of course not.

"sure but you also said that they our are parr when we all walked out o the room….. and James weapon, and how your friend looks just like clint " Steve said

"just a coincident" Francis said

"yeah and it is a coincident that both you pretty much said parent" Clint siad

"yeah being the genius I am I can tell you both are lying" tony said

"who are you 2" Clint said

"just tell them" Francis said

"ok" James said

"I am James Smith" I said I saw Francis laugh a bit

"didn't I just tell you that I can tell when you are lying" Tony said

"you did" Francis said

"I did" Tony said I could tell he was getting mad

"no you didn't" Francis said

"yes I did" Tony said

"no you did not lier" Francis said

During this time I could see Clint and Steve laugh. But with the last comment tony stormed out. So it was us two And Clint And Steve.

"so what now" Clint said

"I do not know" Steve said

"you could tell us that we are free to go" Francis said

"yeah right after Cap gets arrested" Clint says

" That could be done" Francis said

"never going to happen" Steve said

"So you two could answer a couple questions " Clint said

"ok" James said

"Where you 2 the cause of a building to explode?" Clint said

"no" Francis

"Who are you 2" Steve said

"James and Francis" I said

"last name" Clint said

"pass" Francis siad

"this is not a game show" Clint said

"call a friend, ask the audience" I said

"lets go" Steve said

"ok" Clint said

They both left. After a moment of salient Francis broke it.

"they are caching on" Francis said

"yeah" I said

"seriously James Smith" Francis said

"they bought it " James said

"no they didn't" Francis

"what ever" James said

It has been 3 days since we saw the avengers. But finally the came. It was just Steve and Clint but both of them had a baby with them when they came in.

"hey haven't seen you 2 in a while and what do you both have with you." I said

"well today was our day off but we had to come and interrogate you 2 and our wives could not take our sons so we got them today and if one of you do anything to them I will make sure you will never get out" Clint said

" James will you come with me" Steve said

"yes" I said

We walked down a black narrow hall way. Then took a left and he opened the door I walked in and again it was all white.

"so what do you got in your hands" I asked

"my son james its kind of funny you both got the same name" Steve said

"wow what a coincident" I said

"yeah you should hear tony he says that you are from the future" Steve said with a laugh. Just then Baby James throw something.

"hey will you hold him" and with that he handed me baby James. Wow I thought to myself this is weird I am holding myself and my father and mother are alive but I am not telling them. Just when Steve was about to take baby james he said

"you two look a lot alike" steve said

"ha we do you know they say there are at least 3 people in the world that look like you." I said

"so who is his mom" I said

"Natasha Rogers" He said

"yeah well it time for questing" and with that he picked up baby james.

"when were you born" Steve said

I could say 6 mounth ago but that would give it away so I picked.

"July 4" I said

After about 20 more questioning it was time to go I was taken back to the room to see Francis there holding a baby with Clint above him. All I thought was ah a family photo with 2 Francis. After about 10 seconds of holding the baby he gave it back. Then with that Clint left.

"what happened with you" Francis whispered

" I held myself you" James whispered

"same I felt weird" Francis whispered

"I know" I whispered

_Steve pov_

Me and clint were in the camera room seeing what the boys were saying and doing. When Clint started to talk.

"hey is it me or do those to boys look like ours sons." Clint said

" I was thinking the same and like how the both have the same name" Steve said

" I am starting to believe tony and that they are from the future" Steve said

_James POV_

"hey should we just tell them I mean they already know pretty much" Francis said

"I think so the faster we tell them the faster we might get out so next time they ask we tell them the truth sadly"

"I now it is kind of funny messing with me old m.." Francis said

"I am with you their and I kind of relaxing knowing them" James said

"hey what do you mean" Francis said

"remember the iron solider toke care of me after you know what" I said

"yeah sorry to bring it up" Francis said

"its fine" I said

It has been a week since we were brought here and we know nothing of the grey skull. But today we hopefully would be let free. But as I was about to say something to Francis who was making a bow out of stuff the door opened. It was Clint, Steve and tony.

"hey" I said

"we have to ask you two again who are you" Tony said

"fine I give I am Barton, Francis Barton" Francis said

"how is that possible" Clint said

"long story short we are from the future" I said just to get it done and over with.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it" Tony said

"who are you" Steve said

" I am James Rogers" I said

"so what is the future like am I the king of new york" Tony said


End file.
